AUG
For similarly named weapons, see AUG A3 and AUG HBAR. The AUG is an assault rifle in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Singleplayer The AUG is used by Hudson and all the members of the CIA in WMD with a Suppressor and a Swarovski Scope, and has Yukon camouflage applied. An AUG ACOG can also be found in the little room where Hudson rips the power cables. (pick it up, because from that point onwards there is no stealth) It appears to be the signature weapon of Grigori Weaver. Multiplayer The AUG is an assault rifle unlocked at level 26 with a high rate of fire and low to moderate recoil. Its recoil can become problematic especially when shooting at long range, as the gun randomly jumps, however, the random algorithm keeps the gun mostly on target. It excels in short to medium range, especially when equipped with optics. Unique to other weapons, the AUG can be fitted with its signature, Swarovski Scope which replaces the ACOG attachment. The Swarovski Scope is extremely clear, and due to the amount of screen that is filled, some people find Swarovski scope headshots very easy to obtain because of the fine hollow black dot at the scope's center. However, going full auto while aiming down the Swarovski amplifies recoil, which is detrimental to the AUG's damage output, one of its strongest features. The AUG is accurate if fired in two round bursts and the random recoil will only kick in after 5 shots, thus if one fires the AUG as if it is a semi-automatic weapon, enemy players can be downed at longer range with great efficiency. The AUG is in the same class as the Famas as both have the same rate of fire, damage, starting ammo and magazine sizes. Both have fairly open sights and besides some minor timing differences, the major differences are the recoil. The AUG's recoil is random and the Famas recoils up and right. Notable for burst firing both weapons is that the Famas starts kicking at 4-7 bullets whilst the AUG always stays on target until the 5th bullet. Thus the Famas can be considered more reliable during burst fire whilst the AUG is more predictable. Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Flamethrower *ACOG Scope (Swarovski Scope) *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Shotgun *Suppressor *Dual Mag *Infrared Scope *Extended Mag Zombies This weapon is available in the Levels "Five" and Kino der Toten through the Mystery Box. It is seen with the Swarovski Scope. Pack-a-Punching it will add a underbarrel Masterkey and becomes the AUG-5OM3. The Masterkey comes with 36 rounds and can kill hellhounds with one shot up to at least level 25. In the Wii edition it can be found in Kino der Toten in the Theater Room under the auto turret (The room where you first find the power switch). Gallery AUGBO.jpg|The AUG. AUGadsBO.jpg|Iron sights. Player AUG.png|A player using the AUG in Black Ops. File:Aug_7.jpg|The AUG equipped with Yukon Camouflage, Swarovski Scope, and a Suppressor in "WMD". File:BlackOpsAugSwarovskiScope.JPG|AUG with Swarovski Scope and Berlin Camouflage. File:BlackOpsAugSwarovskiScopeReticle.JPG|Aiming down the Swarovski Scope. AUG_in_Wii.jpg|The purchase point for the AUG in the Wii version of Kino der Toten. 500px-Skydivingcodbo.jpg|Hudson skydiving. Note, two AUGs. 550px-59.jpg|Weaver with his AUG. Note, lack of foregrip. 550px-Shot0004.jpg|The "AUG-5OM3". Trivia *In the E3 demo, instead of holding onto the foregrip or the handguard, the player character seemed to hold onto the trigger guard. In a more recent demo of this mission at Gamescom, the player was holding onto the foregrip. *The AUG's Pack-A-Punched name "AUG 50M3" is a play on the word awesome. *In the Wager trailer (2:13) the Swarovski scope has changed. It doesn't have a circle but a full dot. *When the Swarovski Scope is attached to the AUG, the rails are removed. This is the only attachment that actually removes the tactical rails when added to the AUG. *Originally, the AUG had a unique reload animation, but it has been changed to the reload animation of the AUG HBAR from Modern Warfare 2. *''Black Ops'' allows players to use the Swarovski Scope in multiplayer; a first for the Call of Duty series. *The AUG always has a grip in multiplayer unless an underbarrel attachment is chosen. However, the grip on the pick-up icon is always in a folded forward position, as if it were not in use. *The AUG in the campaign has no camouflage applied to the scope while in multiplayer any camouflage applied to the AUG fully covers the entire weapon with the exception of gold. *When in first person view in multiplayer, the Swarovski Scope is camouflaged along with the gun itself, but in third person the scope is not *The AUG has the same firing sound as the M16. *In WMD, friendly members use AUGs without a Suppressor attached, although, until you get "blown", their AUGs will have the sound like they are Suppressed. *Adding a Grenade Launcher, Masterkey, or a flamethrower will give the AUG a unique heat shield. *The Masterkey on the Aug 50M3 will not produce a muzzle flash when fired; it appears to come from the main barrel of the AUG. Also when switching to the Masterkey with the AUG 50M3, it's name stays "AUG 50M3". *During the window breach in WMD, one of the Spetsnaz killed during the breach may also drop an AUG, with the same camouflage as those used by the player and his squad-mates. As all members of the player's squad are alive, it could not have come from any of them. *On the Wii version of Black Ops, the AUG is gray for default, and it is identical to other versions when the olive camouflage is applied. Video ru:AUG Category:Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons